Ice Cream
by Gallee
Summary: Johnlock smut involving ice cream


John can't help but laugh, of course it was raining. Not even a hour ago the skies were clear as Sherlock and him helped Lestrade investigate a murder.

Of course Sherlock deemed it too simple and refused to explain until John bribed him with ice cream. John smiles and shakes his head, who would have thought that ice cream would be the detective's weakness, well other than a good murder.

John glances over at Sherlock in time to witness him lick the dripping bits and he has to force himself to not just stare as Sherlock's pink tongue does wonders to his thought process.

It only take a few minutes before John stops fighting the urge to push Sherlock against the wall next to them kissing him sloppily, their ice cream forgotten.

Mint and vanilla coated tongues fight for dominance but then John's thigh brushes Sherlock's clothed cock and he lets out a pleased sigh before allowing John control.

When they finally pull apart panting slightly Sherlock pouts, not that he'd admit it and says. "John you made me drop my ice cream."

John just smirks, "Good think we got some to go at well," motioning to the bag he'd lightly dropped before the kiss, "Besides", he continues softly in Sherlock's ear, "I have something else that has been begging me to let you suck it."

Sherlock flushes lightly and John kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and then the bag with his other. Together they make their way through the rain.

As soon as 221B Bakers Street is in sight John and Sherlock pick up their pace, their apartment seemly close but so far away. Once inside it takes all of 1 second for Sherlock to be pushed onto John's chair, John straddling him as he unbuttons Sherlock's silken purple shirt for him to shrug off.

Their lips meet once more before Sherlock says, "Those need to go."

John grins, "Giving orders are we Sherlock? Two can play that game." He stands up, "Go wait for me in our bed."

Sherlock shivers with anticipation. "Yes."

John raise an eyebrow, "Yes what?"

Desire pools within Sherlock as he stands up, "Yes sir." He gives John a quick kiss before doing as told.

John watches as Sherlock saunters away before striping quickly himself. He then walks over to grab a scoop of ice cream.

When Sherlock sees John with the ice cream the possibilities flash through his mind.

"Hold the ice cream Sherlock." John says and he complies wondering what his lover is planning.

He watches as John lays on his back and motions for him to come closer. "Now Sherlock place the ice cream on my cock and wait for it to melt before licking it all up. Don't touch yourself."

Sherlock almost whimpers at the thought but does as he's told. Watching the ice cream trail down his lover's cock was almost painful. He sat there obediently though, only tearing his eyes away from the tantalizing scene before him to look at John's orgasmic face. "John please." He begs, "I need..."

John opens his eyes looking at him, "Need what Sherlock?"

Blushing he manages "Your cock covered ice cream."

John smiles, "That was good Sherlock, go ahead."

Sherlock wastes no time sucking the ice cream at the tip, before following the ice cream trails down the sides. Soon he's deep throating John's cock, and there are fingers lightly pulling his curls.

"Sherlock stop. Come kiss me" and he pulls away reluctantly with a pop. Their lips connect and then John's finger was pressing against his entrance coated with lube.

When the second finger joins the first and brushes against his prostate Sherlock breaks the kiss with a moan and John kisses down his throat. "John."

"Not yet Sherlock."

Sherlock growls in frustration and nips at John's earlobe, John just rolls his eyes with a grin before adding a third finger stretching it more before saying, "Ride me Sherlock."

Sherlock happily complies lining John's cock up before thrusting downward. John can't withhold the moan which escapes his mouth as the heat and tightness engulfs his cock and Sherlock smirks, he shouldn't be the only noisy one.

John thrusts in time with Sherlock, grabbing his curls to pull him into a rough kiss. Teeth and tongue clash together as both near their limit. "Sherlock cum with me."

Sherlock whines against his mouth in agreement and with one more thrust angled for his prostate he sprays his load on their chest as he feels himself become full of John's cum.

John pulls Sherlock closer to his chest as he turns them on to their sides not pulling out of the other. Cuddled together they fall asleep leaving the cleanup for another day.


End file.
